Recently, the concepts of virtual reality and augmented reality (AR) have gained more attention, as technology has started to allow pioneers to experiment in developing these concepts that were previously the subject of science fiction. This rise in popularity has come into being largely with the advancement of mobile and wearable devices powerful enough to process complex information, to intuitively interact with a user, and to display the processed information in unique and useful ways. These developments have resulted in hardware solutions for augmented reality concepts, along with advances that provide applications of augmented reality.